Brother's Bitch
by Loveandimagination
Summary: It's the Summer before college, and Greg's all grown up. Suddenly, he finds that his inner desire overcomes society's taboos. Will he act on his attraction?
1. All grown up

Author's note-I never read the _Diary of A Wimpy Kid_ novels _._ This is based solely on the first three movies. It takes place last summer, placing Greg in his late teens and Rodrick in his early 20s. Not at all based on the new movie or the book, as those boys are obviously much younger. Shoutout to Inugirl504 for the title

Greg X Rodrick

Greg X Holly

Greg X Frank

Rodrick X Frank

Chapter 1

July 2016

Greg was euphoric. His orgasm had left him in a state of dreamy contemplation. He didn't know men could cum so often, and with so little time to recuperate in between rounds. Thankfully, his girlfriend was there to teach him. After 5 hours, his body was completely worn out.

"How was it this time?" Holly asked. She always asked this question after they fucked. She lay on her side, stroking his hair.

"Amazing," Greg said. He stared at the mess on the bed. Holly was definitely a squirter. "We're gonna have to clean the sheets though."

Holly smiled delicately and laughed. She pushed her hair back and slowly licked the various wet spots.

"Yum. Tastes good. Wanna try some?"

"Fuck yes," Greg said. He laughed and joined Holly in lapping up her sticky juices.

"You like my pussy juice, baby?"

"Probably not as much as you do," Greg said, watching her tongue circle hungrily at her own mess.

Holly giggled. She was so beautiful like this. Naked, a coy smile causing her large blue eyes to squint. She was sweating as well, the sweat sticking to her hair, a trail of it sliding down her b cups.

"You are too much, Greg Heffley." She gave him a sloppy, open mouth kiss and stood up. She put on her underwear, dressed in her light, blue summer dress, and slipped into her plastic sandals.

"My parents aren't going to be home for another couple hours. You can stay if you want. Maybe you're up for another round?"

Holly grinned. "Right now I just want to go home and take a nap in my nice _clean_ bed. Besides, I came enough to last a lifetime. I need a break."

Greg's grinned back at her. She was right. She had cum a lot. Even more than Greg.

"Hope you're not sneaking off to meet some guy." He was joking. He knew that she was.

"I hope _you're_ not."

He threw a pillow at her. It was a running joke with them- the idea of Greg fucking another man. Greg was bisexual, and Holly was the only one who knew this. Mostly, however, he leaned towards women. For every one guy that turned him on, there were ten women who did the same.

"Come on Holly, stay. We can watch a movie." His voice cracked. He wanted so badly for her to curl up beside him and snuggle. But that was against the rules. Her stupid fucking rules were leaving him with emotional blue balls.

As expected, she shook her head, and slipped out of his bedroom door. He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.

 _Idiot._

A few hours later, Rodrick came home from work. He was fucking exhausted. What he needed was a cold beer and some lube. He groaned when he remembered that the kid had off on Wednesdays. Perfect.

"Fuckface," Rodrick called from the living room. "Where are you?"

"Rodrick?"

"What?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Okay," Rodrick turned on the Heffley's tv and channel surfed. He settled on an old episode of Beavis and Butthead.

"I need to talk to you," Greg called, a few minutes later.

"Is it an emergency? Because if it is, call 911 and leave me alone."

"Please Rodrick. Jesus, I need some advice, and you're the only one I have right now."

"Ask your baby hippo friend."

He heard Greg's footsteps behind him as Greg trudged into the living room. Greg sat next to his brother, and the older boy scooted away from him.

"You're kidding. Rowley doesn't know anything about this shit."

Roderick rolled his heavily mascaraed eyes and turned off the TV.

"You got 5 minutes. And you're sitting on the floor." He pushed his brother off the couch, and shifted so that he was laying down, his long legs dangling off the cushioned arm rest. Greg had no choice but to kneel on the floor. Like a peasant.

"You know Holly."

"Yeah," Rodrick said, he turned on his phone and replied to a couple text messages."Yeah, you're little girlfriend right?"

"Well," Greg paused. "Kind of."

This got Rodrick's attention. "What do you mean 'kind of'? Did you finally score with that girl?"

Greg looked uncomfortably at the floor. He tried to control his smile. "Yes. We've been sleeping together since prom."

"What about her boyfriend?"

Greg grimaced. "She's still with him."

Roderick chuckled. "Well, congrats on fucking a taken women. I don't see what the problem is."

"It's just...she has all these stupid rules. Like if she comes over to like play video games, she won't sleep with me, but if she comes over to have sex, she won't do anything else. She says it's to keep the friendship and the sex separate. Also, she won't kiss me in public and she refuses to take my compliments. 'It's just sex' she says. What do you think that means?"

"I think it means you're her little slut."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm telling the truth. Come on what do you think it means? The girl's got a boyfriend. And I'd love to see what happens when he finds out."

"Bryce already knows. He's cool with it."

"Are you fucking serious?

"Yeah, they have an open relationship. Bryce has been fucking Patty."

"Jesus, what a fucked up relationship. I still don't get what the problem is though."

Greg stood up. "Roderick, you don't understand. I...I love her."

"You're 18. You don't know what love is yet. Stop being such a pussy."

Greg shook his head. "Fuck it. I should've known you wouldn't understand."

He started to head back to the kitchen. Rodrick sighed. Maybe he had been a bit too harsh with the boy, letting his own feelings of jealousy get a hold of him. It wasn't his fault. If anything, it was Greg's. Since Greg had turned 18, he'd begun flaunting his overt sexuality in Rodrick's face, almost begging him to pounce. He'd walk around the house in his underwear-tight briefs that barely contained his large, flaccid cock. He had changed a lot in these past few years. His body, which was once tiny and boney, had grown large and muscular. Unlike Rodrick, who was thin, but toned, Greg's body swelled under his t-shirts and cargo shorts. His skin had darkened as well, most likely as a result of his new country club job. Also, he had become nice and hairy sometime after middle school- the way Rodrick liked them-hairy legs, bushy eyebrows, and a curly mop of dark brown hair. He definitely wasn't the scrawny kid brother Rodrick had grown up with. But that didn't mean he was any less of Rodrick's little bitch. If anything, the desire to dominate him-to overpower the boy- had grown. He needed the boy more than ever.

Rodrick followed him into the kitchen, where Greg was making himself a peanut butter sandwich. Rodrick grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Look, Greg. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that." He reached out to stroke his younger brother's cheek. The boy flinched and stepped away from him.

Rodrick took a swig from the beer and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. "You want some?" he asked.

Greg shook his head and closed the peanut butter jar. He sat at the kitchen table and took a tiny bite of his sandwich. Rodrick pulled a chair up and sat next to him, but Greg scooted away. Even from a few feets distance, Rodrick could feel the heat radiating from his brother's skin. His scent lingered-the smell of sex and sweat intermingling in the air.

"I told her," Greg hesitated. "I told her a secret that I've never told anyone before. It just...it's more than sex."

"Yeah, what was it?"

"Rodrick...I'm bi," Greg said. He looked down at the floor.

Rodrick's dick twitched at this new piece of information. He had always thought of his brother as the type to take a dick up the ass, but to have him admit it? Oh, this was good.

"Rodrick?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Um...no. Why would I give a shit about who you wanna fuck?" Rodrick ruffled Greg's hair. "It's 2016, little bro. I've got more important shit to worry about."

Rodrick excused himself, claiming he needed to finish up some schoolwork. Really, he wanted to masturbate. He wanted so desperately to stroke his own cock. To imagine destroying perfect Greg's tight little asshole. He knew Greg wouldn't be into it. Knew that sex with one's sibling was wrong, but Greg's admission made the idea a little more plausible. Maybe if he just got the kid drunk enough? No, that would never work. He didn't want to fuck a drunk gimp. He wanted to fuck Greg. His little angel brother with the large cock and the look of subservience in his eyes, as Rodrick proved once and for all who was in charge.

As soon as Rodrick locked his bedroom door, he pulled his pants down. His cock was already stiff, and the warm sensation of his hand against his balls made it even stiffer. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes, stroking his cock softly. He imagined his brother, bent down just the way he liked him...little moans escaping from that soft, perfect mouth…

Fuck. There was a knock on his door. His brother. The same brother he'd been imagining just a few seconds ago.

"Just a minute," Rodrick called. He pulled on his pants and covered himself in a blanket. His mind raced for images that would soften his dick. Nothing. All he could think about was his brother. He covered his lap with a pillow.

Without waiting for permission, Greg opened the door and stood by Rodrick's bed. Rodrick swore silently and tried once again to soften his erect member.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Rodrick asked. He stared at that plump little mouth and imagined it covered in Rodrick's cum. He pretended to be very interested in his bed sheets.

"You could be a little nicer. Jeez." The boy actually looked hurt. Greg always needed his older brother's approval, which drove Rodrick mad with animalistic desire.

"Sorry. What do you want, my sweet little brother?"

Greg rolled his eyes and stuck out his long, pink tongue. Rodrick looked away, and pushed harder on the pillow.

"I wanna buy some weed. Holly and I finished the rest of my stash."

Rodrick grinned. "Sure, how much do you want?"

Greg shrugged. "Just a couple bags for now. I can buy some more from Fregley when he gets back from camp."

Rodrick nodded.

"So...aren't you gonna get up and get it for me?"

"Um...you're a big boy. Get it yourself."

Greg frowned. "I forgot where you hid it."

"It's in my second drawer."

Greg pulled 4 bags out and threw Rodrick a couple twenties. "I pay you way too much for this shit."

Rodrick caught one of the bills, but the other flew a feet away from his bed. The distance was too long for Rodrick to reach it without getting out of bed and revealing his massive hardon.

Greg stared at his older brother and then at then at the bill. "Aren't you going to pick that up?" He asked.

"Nah," said Rodrick. "Comfortable where I am."

Greg frowned. "Jeez, you're lazy."

"Just take the weed and get out."

Greg obliged leaving Rodrick alone once again. It was a mistake not to lock the door in the first place. A dumb oversight that would've cost him the loss of respect from his brother. This time, he locked the door.

Greg checked his phone. Three hours had passed since his brother came home. His parents were suppose to be home from their spa day by now. He needed to talk to them about college plans. They wanted him to stay home and commute, however, Greg wasn't so keen on spending the next four years at home like his brother. Roderick kept claiming he was going to move out, but one year into his graduate program and he was still living in his old bedroom. It was almost as if something was keeping him here. Probably the lack of rent.

It was still difficult for Greg to accept his brother's success. He never studied much during high school, and his grades weren't anything to write home about. Who could've guessed that underneath the slacker exterior lived a math genius? It took the Heffley's nearly 18 years before they realized that the random numbers written in the margins of his assignments were actually solutions to nearly impossible mathematical equations. After this discovery, the dynamic changed. Rodrick wasn't a lazy idiot anymore. No, suddenly he was an unmotivated savant. Eventually, the conversations in the Heffley house went from slight praise for Greg's artwork to worship of Rodrick's amazing and unprecedented abilities. To make matters worse, Manny had also shown a talent for mathematics. He wasn't even old enough to sit in the front seat, but Greg's parents had sent him away to a camp for the mathematically gifted. He wouldn't be back until the end of August. It was utter madness.

What he needed was a cold beer. He had scavenged his parent's refrigerator, but didn't find anything. Rodrick must've taken the last beer. The bottle sat on the kitchen table, beckoning Greg, but he would never drink after his brother. He was too much of a germaphobe. Rodrick probably had some bottles in his mini fridge. He'd have to risk disturbing his brother, but it was worth it.

"Rodrick?" Greg called from the living room. No answer. He tried again. "Rodrick."

He sighed, realizing he'd have to climb the stairs. At the top of the staircase, he paused. He could've sworn he'd heard someone crying in pain. He shrugged it off and walked with false confidence to his brother's door. He heard the noise again and realized what it was. A moan. His brother was masturbating.

Greg shuddered and turned away from the door. Just a he was walking awake, he heard it. A low, soft moan uttering his name. And then another. Greg felt ill. Why would his brother say-no moan- his name while he was masturbating? It just didn't make any sense. Maybe he had heard incorrectly? No, there it was again. Greg was completely certain. His brother was thinking of him. He gagged involuntarily. It was just too much for poor Greg to picture.

He ran to the bathroom to vomit. After he emptied the entire contents of his stomach. He ran downstairs, picked up his phone from the kitchen table, and with shaking hands, called the only person he could think of. Holly.

"Hello," Holly chirped into the phone. "Why'd you call me honey?"

"I think...Shit...I think my brother wants to fuck me."

Silence on the other end. The two were completely quiet until Holly finally spoke. "What happened?" she asked.

Greg told her, making sure not leave out any details, even the brief conversation in Rodrick's bedroom. No wonder Rodrick had acted so weird when Greg bought some of his weed. He had walked in in his brother masturbating. To him!

When he was done, he heard a soft giggling on Holly's side of the call.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny."

"I'm sorry, but Honey...it's just a bit ironic isn't it?"

"Ironic? Ironic how?"

"Well," Holly paused. "Haven't you always wanted to fuck your brother? Remember, when you were growing up the two of you would play doctor and you'd always get hard? I mean, wasn't he your first wet dream?"

"Well yeah, but that was a long time ago. The idea of being with my brother is…" He searched for the right words, but he was at a loss. Yes, when he had heard his brother masturbating to him, he had been disgusted. But there was something else there. Something he didn't want to admit to himself. A feeling that made his cock twitch with...what? Anticipation. "Abnormal." Yes that word worked. Fucking his brother definitely wasn't normal.

"You know," Holly said. "I'm not going to lie, the idea-as abnormal as it may be-is making me kind of wet."

"Really." Greg almost dropped the phone. Holly found that attractive? Well, it shouldn't have surprised him. Holly was incredibly kinky. Once they were role playing as a rapist and a victim, and she had almost broken his nose. Still, getting off on incest? Holly Hills definitely had some problems, Greg was sure of it. But then again, so did he.

"Yeah, fuck Greg. That's so hot." She moaned into the phone.

"Well, I mean. It wouldn't be so horrible," Greg said. "It's not like he could get me pregnant. And he's got a nice body. It wouldn't be too hard to pretend he was someone else."

"Are you serious?" Holly squealed. "Greg, you'd do that for me?"

 _I'd do anything for you-_ is what he wanted to say. Instead he just said. "Yes."

"Oh, fuck. Fuck! Okay, wow I don't...where is this coming from?"

"Like you said, I've always had feelings for my brother. It's just that the feelings I have for you are stronger."

It was true. Yes, he had vomited. But he didn't vomit, because Rodrick had disgusted him. He vomited because his feelings about his brother masturbating to him had disgusted himself. But the disgust almost disappeared with Holly's approval. If Holly wanted him to fuck his brother, he'd do so.

He said goodbye to Holly, promising to fill her in on all the details. Then, he quickly removed his t-shirt and pants, keeping on only his socks and underwear. His parents would be home soon, but he wasn't planning on doing anything. Yet. First he has test Rodrick. Maybe he heard wrong. Maybe Rodrick was thinking of another Greg. It wasn't likely, but it was plausible.

He had to come up with a foolproof plan to prove to himself that Rodrick wanted to fuck him. That would be his first move. His second-give Rodrick exactly what he wanted.

Things were about to get very interesting in the Heffley household.


	2. Barely Legal

Chapter Two

Rodrick had just finished himself off when he heard another knock on the front door. His parents. He leaped to his feet and dressed quickly. It was a good session. He felt very refreshed.

Greg intercepted him on his way to the front door. He was wearing tighty whiteys and socks. Rodrick was about to get another hard on if he didn't avert his eyes.

"Why the fuck aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"It's too hot in here," Greg said. He smiled. "Don't be a perv."

"I'm not a pervert. But you have to get some clothes on or Susan's going to jump you."

"I'm not sure if Mom would be the one to jump me." Greg reached out and grabbed his brother's wrist. Rodrick jerked back.

"Put some fucking clothes on, Greg."

Greg shrugged and headed backwards to his room. Rodrick watched him as he left, his ass cheeks molded by the tight fabric. He almost seemed to be enjoying this. Enjoying taunting his brother. As if he somehow knew about Rodrick's desire.

He wanted to pounce on the boy, instead he let his parents in through the front door. Frank looked nice, skin smooth, his piercing eyes seeming a shade brighter. Susan, on the other hand, looked quite worried.

"Is Greg home?" She asked.

"Great to see you too," Rodrick said bitterly. It was no secret that Susan preferred Greg. Always had and always will.

"Don't be like that. I just...I need to talk to your bother about next year."

Rodrick shrugged. "He's upstairs changing."

"Changing into what?" Frank asked. Susan rolled her eyes. "Ah, come on guys, that one was funny."

Greg bounded down the stairs. He wore only tight shorts and an ever tighter t-shirt. He embraced both his parents, sticking his ass towards Rodrick in the process. It really was a nice ass. Rodrick licked his lips. This was going to be a very entertaining night.

At dinner, the Heffleys had lamb chops. Rodrick gulfed them down hungrily, but Greg took his time, licking the meat and sucking its juices out. Rodrick's cock hardened and he discreetly covered his lap with a napkin.

"Greg honey, don't play with your food," Susan said.

"Your mother's right," said Frank, eyeing the boy with some interest.

"It tastes good, doesn't it?" Rodrick asked, he lowered his gaze and bit his lips.

Greg grinned and held up two of his fingers, the lamb juices slipping down his fingers. "Wanna try some?"

Rodrick leaned forward and swallowed Greg's fingers in his mouth, enjoying the salty taste of Greg's skin intermingling with various spices and lamb blood.

"I wish you boys wouldn't do that at the dinner table," Susan said. She grimaced.

"Ah huh, your mother's right," said Frank, but he was staring at the boys. His hunger gleamed in his eyes.

"It tastes real fucking good," said Rodrick. He groaned and winked at his brother.

Susan gagged. "Boys stop! This...I don't think you realize how wrong this looks." She composed herself. "Now, Greg, we have to talk about college plans. You know, I really think it would be best if.."

"Not now," Greg interrupted her. "Later, okay Mom."

"Well okay, as long as you're willing to talk eventually."

"Oh Greg's always willing to talk. Isn't that right Mommy's little boy?" Rodrick cooed.

"Oh bite me Rodrick."

"Gladly," Rodrick mouthed.

"Anyway your father and are going to see a movie after dinner. I hope the two of you behave while we're gone.

Rodrick grinned. He and the boy would be alone for more than 2 hours. That would give him plenty of time. He had a plan. Tonight, Greg would finally be his.

After his parents left, Greg turned on the tv and took off his shirt. He sat on the couch. Rodrick sat next to him. Greg flipped through the Channels, making sure that Rodrick was watching him the whole time.

"Like what you see?" Greg asked. He gave his brother a devious smile. "I mean on the tv."

Rodrick leaned close. There lips were almost touching, and Greg could feel Rodrick's breath on his cheeks. It was warm and smelled like lamb chops.

"I know what you're doing," Rodrick said.

"Oh, really. What am I doing?"

Rodrick pulled away. "You know."

"No, I don't."

"What the fuck are you trying to prove?" Rodrick whispered.

Greg didn't answer him. Rodrick grabbed his face, and after a second of looking his brother square in the eye, Greg pulled Rodrick's hands off of him. He licked his brother's cheeks.

"Sorry," Greg said. "You have some sauce on you."

"Fuck you," Rodrick said. He pulled the boy into him and kissed him. A desperate, uncoordinated kiss. An assault on the boys juicy lips. Greg pushed him away, and pulled his legs up to cover his massive hard on.

"What the fuck Rodrick?" Greg yelled.

Rodrick looked genuinely confused and ashamed. Greg tried not to laugh at his brother's horrified expression. "I'm sorry. I thought…"

"You thought what?!"

"I thought you fucking wanted it, Greg. Prancing around like a little faggot."

"Oh, I'm the faggot. I wasn't the one masturbating in my room, moaning 'Greg...Greg' like a little girl."

"You heard that?" Rodrick blushed a deep scarlet.

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you want to fuck me. That you get off to me. That you stroke your cock to your own brother."

"Fine," Rodrick stood up abruptly,revealing his own erect penis straining against the denim of his jeans. "I admit it. I fucking admit it."

Greg sprung up and grabbed Rodrick's face. "Fuck you. You disgust me."

A mischievous glint appeared in the older boy's eyes. "Then why are you hard?"

"Because I want to fuck you too."

*************************************************************************************************************************I********************

The two stared at each other for a bit. Rodrick could smell the sweat from his brother's body. He grabbed the boy's penis beneath his jeans. It grew with his touch. Slowly, he began to stroke it. Greg moaned loudly, and pulled off his pants. Rodrick helped him remove his briefs, and stared at his penis. It was impressive. 9 inches long. Thick. Dark, curly hair sprouting from just below his bellybutton to the top of his shaft. It curved slightly upwards and a tiny bit of pre-cum covered the circumcised tip. It was such a nice light pink color, and the blue veins bulged through his skin. It wasn't a teenage boy's dick. It was a man's dick. He still had on his perfectly clean white socks.

"It's tiny," Rodrick said, he grabbed at the boy's hair forcefully and pushed his head up so they were staring each other in the eyes. "I bet you're proud of it though, aren't you?"

"Fuck you." Greg spit in Rodrick's face.

"No, you little whore. I'm going to fuck you." Rodrick spit on the boy and rubbed the saliva into his nipples. He licked the boy's chest, enjoying the taste of sweat and soap. It was such a nice chest. Muscular, but soft. Unlike his dick, Greg's skin was smooth and almost hairless.

Greg moaned involuntarily as Rodrick reached around and grasped the boy's tight butt cheeks. The heat from his butt cheeks warmed Rodrick's hand. His other hand reached around and grabbed the other cheek, spreading them apart. He stuck his middle finger up Greg's ass crack, while staring at the boy's dark, chocolate eyes. He removed his finger and held it up for Greg to see.

"Lick my finger," he said. "I want you to taste yourself."

Greg shook his head.

"Lick my fucking finger," Rodrick repeated. He pushed his entire fist-middle finger extended-into Greg's mouth. Greg gagged, and staggered back.

Rodrick chuckled and pulled his finger out. "You're going to need to work on those gag reflexes."

"Or maybe you shouldn't shove your fucking hand into someone's mouth, Rodrick."

"You're right. It's not your mouth I want. I want something a little tighter...Get on your hands and knees."

"No, I wanna see what you look like first," Greg said. He pulled the boy's shirt off, exposing slim arms and a lean stomach. A trail of hair began at his belly button. Greg pulled off his pants and underwear and laughed.

"What the fuck?"

"You're the one with the tiny cock."

"You are so full of shit," said Rodrick, and he was right. Erect his member was at least 10 inches long. Longer than Greg's, but not as girthy. He was harrier as well, his jet black hair hiding the top part of his enormous shaft. It was definitely an impressive dick.

"I can't believe you get hard to your own naked brother."

Rodrick grabbed a fistful of Greg's hair and pulled him closer. "Yeah, well looks like I'm not the only one. Now get on your fucking hands and knees."

Greg frowned at the request, but obeyed his brother. He got down on his knees and used the sides of his arms to support his upper body, his ass sticking in the air. It was perverted twist on Muslim prayer, but it made his asshole very available to his brother.

Rodrick loved Greg's ass. He had seen it before of course, but never in such close proximity. It was firm and tanned. Smooth. The hole was tight, surrounded by thick brown hair. Rodrick needed to destroy that tight little asshole. To tear his brother apart.

"What are you going to do?" Greg asked. There was mild trepidation in his voice.

"Just shut up. You ask way too many questions."

Greg groaned, but kept silent. Rodrick bent down and removed Greg's socks.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked. But then he couldn't speak anymore. Rodrick had stuffed both socks into his brother's mouth.

"If you take those out, I will literally murder you. Understand?"

Greg nodded.

Greg waited for his brother to get the lube. He didn't mind the taste of the socks. They were sort of nice, actually. In a fucked up way, he was enjoying this. He had always fantasized about anal. He'd only ever kissed a guy before, but the idea of a large cock in his asshole was pretty appealing. Of course he had to penetrate Rodrick the next time. He did not want his brother to think he was some sort of bottom princess.

Rodrick returned with the lube. Greg watched him squirt a bit on his fingers. He walked around Greg to face his brother's ass.

First Greg felt a cold, probing sensation. It stung a bit, and he clamped his teeth around his socks. And then, the sensation was stronger. Two fingers. The two fingers stung as well at first, but after a few seconds of gentle stimulation, the pain turned into pleasure. Greg moaned, the sound muffled by the socks. Next there were three fingers. Then 4. The fingers worked his hole, making it looser. Greg moaned when Rodrick finally pulled them out.

"Don't worry lil' bro. That was just the warm up."

Suddenly something larger entered Greg's ass. He moaned loudly. It hurt, but in a nice sort of way. And then a hand on his cock, stroking it, slow at first, and then faster. Rodrick pushed his cock deeper into his brother's ass, which caused waves of pleasure to travel the younger man's body. It was powerful. Amazing. Finally, the cock was in his ass completely. And then a thrusting sensation. Greg moaned loudly, opening his mouth wide enough for the socks to fall out of his mouth. Now, Greg was able to cry out without restraint.

"Fuck...uh...uh...shit," Greg groaned. He tried to keep his voice down, but gave up when the strongest wave of pleasure yet hit his body like a tsunami. And then another one.

"You like that, you little bitch?" Rodrick asked. Greg answered with a loud, uninhibited moan. "That's your g-spot."

Rodrick seemed out of breathe as well, but he had a lot more control than his little brother. Greg's nails dug into his palm. It was painful, but the pain only made the pleasure stronger. He felt Roderick's hand pulling on his cock, while the nails on his other dug into Greg's ass.

After minutes of constant, heavenly stimulation, Rodrick's moans grew louder, falling into the rhythm created by his brother. He had no idea that his brother would be so expressive, gyrating his hips as Rodrick thrusted. The boy's cock felt amazing in his hand, the sticky precum running down his fingers. The boy was shaking, his moans turning to low screams. Rodrick slapped his ass once. And then twice. He enjoyed the sound it made. Skin on sweaty, soft skin. Greg seemed to like it very much as well.

"Ah...Rod...uhh."

Rodrick grinned. He spanked Greg's left butt cheek again.

"You...gonna cum?" Rodrick asked in between his grunts. He wasn't sure, but he thought it had been about 10 minutes since he entered his brother's tight asshole. He was going to finish, but he refused to be the one to cum first. "Gonna make...a...big...mess?"

Greg shook his head. Rodrick knew that his stubborn brother would hate to cum first. It would be so satisfying to see the boy loose. To prove that he had far better stamina than his brother. He brought his other hand down, and used both to tug on his brother's cock. With this extra simulation Greg yelled, and shot out a shit ton of gooey cream. The cum was on the floor carpet, on Rodrick's hand, on the boy's stomachs. It was everywhere. He really had made a mess.

Rodrick pulled out of Greg's asshole even though he wasn't finished. His brother sat up and stared at the sticky white fluids. Rodrick laughed at his brother's embarrassment, and jerked himself off.

He came, adding to the mess on the floor. It was such a powerful sensation. All the pent up desire for his brother exiting his body and staining the carpet. The orgasm was earth shattering. One of the longest he had ever experienced. The pleasure caused him to stagger backwards.

"Enjoy yourself?" Greg smirked. Rodrick panted. He was suddenly exhausted.

"You're going to have to clean that up," Rodrick said.

Greg began to lick the fluids with his tongue. He seemed to be really enjoying the taste. Rodrick's dick hardened again.

"As great as that is to watch," he said. "I think you're gonna need paper towels and cleaner."

Greg laughed. "I could do that later. Seems like you're ready for round 2."

Rodrick stepped closer to the boy until he was standing over him. Greg stood up to look him in the eye.

"Of course I fucking am."

Greg licked his lips. "Maybe I should call Holly for some assistance."

"Holly would be interested in that shit?" Rodrick asked. Was his brother joking? Holly was one of the sweetest, most innocent girls he'd ever known. Even if she was a bit of a swinger.

"Absolutely," Greg said. He paused. "But before I call her, there's something I want to do."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"Get on the floor. On your knees.

Rodrick chuckled. "You want me to warm you up before you're little girlfriend arrives?"

"Something like that," said Greg.

Rodrick shook his head and got down on his knees. It was amusing that Greg would try to reclaim his masculinity with a quick blowjob after being thoroughly fucked in the ass. Rodrick had expected it.

What he did not expect, however was the stream of diluted yellow that fell upon his head, streaming through his long hair and traveling down his exposed chest. Rodrick was immediately brought back to the time when a sixth grade Greg accidentally pissed all over him. The first time Rodrick has seen Greg as more than a dumb little brother.

When Greg was done, Rodrick was thoroughly soaked. The floor was soaked as well, but they could easily blame that on their giant mutt, Sweety. Actually the move was genius, because the pee covered up the cum stain and it's scent. They wouldn't have to clean up. Rodrick was humiliated and pissed, but also proud of his brother. Always thinking ahead. That didn't mean that Rodrick was going to let Greg get away with it. He'd get his revenge.

"Now you're the little bitch,"Greg said. He left Rodrick there to lay in urine. Rodrick had never been happier to be covered in piss, as he devised a plan to get back at his disobedient, disrespectful brother.


End file.
